Enamorate, no ames
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Si no te das cuenta a tiempo puedes cometer muchos errores, ¿Cuantos de ellos soportarás?


Nunca había sido rival para la base de Shutoku, ni en la perseverancia, ni en el sentido del humor, eran tan diferentes, tan obvios los dos. Y sin embargo sus sentimientos nunca fueron vistos por el escolta, el As de la formación, ¿Qué se necesitaba para tener su atención?

Cuestionamiento difícil, imposible para los ojos ámbar y el tiempo, el tiempo se le acababa, posiblemente su diagnóstico de vida estuviera previsto hasta el año siguiente, en una semana o mañana de ser posible, no lo sabía. No tenía idea de lo que sucedería de ahí en adelante.

Siempre fue un conflicto, pensó que eso de confesarse no suponía problema alguno, solo era decir "Me gustas, sal conmigo" o algo por el estilo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo de los labios no salió nada y con ello se fue la única oportunidad en su vida.

Se lamentaría el resto de su vida, porque no tuvo el coraje necesario para decir esas cuatro palabras.

Su vida duró más de lo que pensó, pudo terminar los grados escolares y empezar a trabajar como modelo, vida agitada a pesar de su condición. Cuando creyó haber superado lo de Midorima no pudo estar más equivocado, lo había dejado de ver y eso le había hecho olvidar los sentimientos que llevaba dentro de sí, más cuando se ofreció la oportunidad de reencontrarse de nuevo no lo soportó, su vida junto a Takao parecía tan perfecta, como el paraíso que nunca iba poder tener a su alcance, en sus manos.

La reunión de la escuela media Teiko tenía lugar en unos días más, estaba emocionado, incluso tuvo el valor de contactar a la ex manager del equipo, Momoi Satsuki, la única que sabía de su condición, que entendía los sentimientos del jugador, ella contestando desde el otro lado de la línea sonreía adoraba esa cantarina voz del rubio, podía jurar que hasta un buen solista sería, de no ser por la enfermedad que padecía del corazón, desde un principio le había dicho que dejara el deporte que solo acortaría su vida como modelo.

"¿Qué más puedo perder?"

Fue un golpe bajo, más el tema nunca fue mencionado de nuevo. Asistir a la reunión fue tan nostálgico, pudo haber derramado lágrimas en ese instante, correr a los brazos de sus amigos y soltar un sinfín de palabras, todas tan melosas que hasta se arrepentirían de ir. Si solo hubieran ido; a los únicos que veían en ese instante era a las muchas fans suyas de la escuela, el ex capitán algunos alumnos de tercero y a Satsuki quién no hacía más que repetirle que no tardarían en llegar.

Y así pasaron los segundos, minutos, horas, pero por esa puerta nadie más entró, incluso dada la media noche cuando todos empezaban a irse la chispa de esperanza seguía presente, al menos quería ver al jugador de tiros ridículamente largos. Pero nada sucedió.

¿Fue decepción o rabia?

No identificó el sentimiento, pero en cuanto salió y estaba de camino a su casa se topó con la tierna escena de los compañeros ex titulares del Teiko, sus _amigos_ festejando tan alegres y campantes, sin prisas, soltando una que otra risa, quiso entrar, más el brazo alrededor de la cintura y una mano cubriendo sus ojos se lo impidieron.

 _No te quieren ahí_

Escuchó la voz, que normalmente la escuchaba burlona, sarcástica, agresiva, y de vez en cuando soltando una que otra maldición. Era el jugador que menos se esperaba encontrar ahí, el ladrón de jugadas, mismo que estaba deteniéndolo e impedir la vista de la escena que se estaba formando frente a él, habían organizado la propia salida a la cual él no había sido invitado, una salida exclusiva en la que incluso Haizaki había sido invitado.

El humor cayó por los suelos, las lágrimas formándose alrededor de los ojos y una creciente tristeza que se apoderaba de todo su ser.

Se dejó hacer, siendo consolado por los hombros del jugador, sentiría lástima por él, fuera lo que fuera, le agradecía en esos momentos, aferrándose con fuerza a su chaqueta, dejándole desahogarse por todos los sentimientos que cargaba consigo, ¿Cuánto tiempo más duraría aquello?

Cuando fue obvio el estado de deterioro de salud del modelo le impidieron las actividades relacionadas con el modelaje, pronto corriendo varios rumores sobre chismes de que había abandonado para irse con un amante, por ser homosexual o la sola idea de retirarse y elegir otra carrera, nadie sabía nada de él, nadie le conocía para ser juzgado de esa forma y sin embargo cada vez que el rubio veía esa clase de chismes pensaba que no estaban tan alejados de la realidad, tendría que operarse, ya no podía darse el lujo de seguir en ese estado tan lamentable, incluso si no lo aceptaban como modelo podía volver al mundo del deporte o cumplir su sueño como piloto de avión. Tenía varias opciones solo quedaba hacer la operación quirúrgica.

Cuando empezaron a preocuparse fue demasiado tarde, las llamadas ni siquiera entraban a su teléfono y la contestadora –por demás molesta- tenía un sinfín de mensajes que nunca serían vistos.

Contactaron a Momoi por precaución, por tener un poco de información del rubio que no habían sabido nada en meses, no lo decía nadie abiertamente pero extrañar las risas del rubio había sido significativo, y no lo decían porque sabían bien el mismo se volvería sobre ellos, sin remedio alguno.

Momoi se negó a darles información alguna, incluso a Kuroko, el supuesto amante de la chica.

Entonces recordaron, en junio era el cumpleaños del modelo, sería un día perfecto para darle una sorpresa y volviera a visitarlos, a mandar esos mensajes molestos, ahora que lo pensaban, ¿Por qué no tenía ni un mensaje de él? Si no mal recordaban… Ah sí, habían bloqueado el número para que no se les molestara en los momentos íntimos.

Llegada la fecha acordada y sin mandar un mensaje, llamada o poder verlo se arreglaron y reunieron, quedándose de encontrar a no más de tres cuadras de la casa del modelo, en un principio les pareció raro, ¿Por qué había tanta gente? ¿No se suponía era una calle privada?

Coches negros, algunos lujosos y otras personas a pie, vestidas de luto, ¿Sería demasiado escándalo un cumpleaños si el funeral estaba del otro lado? Serían considerados y bajarían la voz, en honor al difunto que seguro era a lado de la casa de Kise.

Debían admitirlo, todo ello les daba un mal presentimiento.

Apresuraron el paso y a tan solo dos cuadras el alma se les vino al suelo, las personas estaban entrando a la residencia del rubio, ¿un familiar o los padres? No era buen momento para el festejo, debían ir a dar un pésame al As de Kaijo.

Entraron silenciosos, únicos en ese lugar con ropas coloridas, se sintieron fuera de lugar e incluso no dudaron en que las miradas se posaron en sus cuerpos, examinándolos como si se trataran de seres de otro planeta.

Momoi, ¿vestida de negro? No supieron interpretar eso y de un momento a otro se quedaron estáticos, sin saber que decir ante la escena. Se presentaba la figura femenina tan desconsolada frente al ataúd, aferrándose a este.

Maldijeron una, dos y tres veces, el primero en ir a ella fue quién menos se lo esperaban, era Midorima, preocupado por explicaciones que no podía dar.

"Midorima'cchi, tu, me gustas'ssu"

Fue lo último que escuchó por medio de una nota de voz enviada hace no más de 24 horas atrás, la voz se escuchaba melancólica, herida, y a pesar de tener que esperar largos segundos y cuando pensó había terminado volvió a percibirse el sonido a través de la bocina "… Siempre me has gustado"

Acto seguido las voces de médicos y enfermeras, ¿Estaba en un hospital? En ese momento no pudo razonar, pensó ciegamente que este gustaba de Aomine o Kuroko, pero jamás de él, por eso había aceptado la oferta de la vida junto a Takao, un muchacho que le recordaba a esos risos de oro, la alegría desbordante, penosamente por ese mismo hecho es que habían terminado no hace más de una semana, Midorima amaba a Kise.

Se correspondían, pero ellos ya no…

Ya no iban a poder verse de nuevo.


End file.
